


Their mission

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: While Bruce and Thor travel to Asgard to restore order, the other Avengers are sent there to find the new HYDRA hiding place, Tony and Natasha to play a couple and travel to Budapest, while Clint and Steve set off for the destroyed HYDRA hiding places in Germany to search for clues. Will they find HYDRA?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

Natasha Romanoff sits on a chair in one of the conference rooms of the Helicarriers. Clint sits next to her and plays under the table so that only she can see it around with his mobile phone. He's not the only one annoyed by Fury's lecture. Even Steve, sitting to her left, is visibly bored. He rests on the round glass table around which all Avengers sit. Fury had called them all into the Helicarrier's conference room at eight in the morning. It's two o'clock now and they're still not finished. Besides, Fury doesn't sound like he's almost done, which is probably because he's just talking about Hydra's story and hasn't even told them exactly what her job is yet. He's telling them about the members of Hydra and Red Skull.

Just as I begin to turn my attention to a spot on the glass table, Tony says: "How much longer, Fury? I have another. . . appointment. " All the Avengers are staring at him. That was a complete lie. Fury's sharp tone lets Steve drive together next to me: "Well, they'll have to shift it, Stark. " I hardly ever flinch. I'm trained to be scared of almost nothing. Tony wants to say something again, but Thor's punitive look prevents him. Fury continues.

After a quarter of an hour and a few annoying comments from Tony, Fury finally gets to the interesting part. Our missions. "You'll be on two teams. Your mission is to find the HYDRA hiding place in Budapest," he explains. Thor raises his voice: "I cannot. I must go to Asgard for an indefinite time. " Fury nods: "Yes, Dr Banner has already told me. He'll go with her. " "Why?" Bruce and Thor ask simultaneously. "Because from now on, there'll always be two of you out and about. Hydra is a great threat again and I can't afford to lose one of you. " I nod. I can understand that very well. Fury presses a button on the glass table and an image appears. So the glass plate works like a mobile phone display?! The technology is determined by Stark Industries. Anyway, I've seen something like this before at Tony's when I was introduced from there by Fury as S. H. I. E. L. D. shadow. Half the technology here was probably designed by Tony. I tear myself away from my thoughts and take a look at the table top. On it you can see our faces and the world map. Fury clicks on the faces of Bruce and Thor and then on an arrow that says 'Asgard'. Then he zooms in on two large spots with the inscriptions'Budapest' and'Germany'. "I've arranged with Agent Hill," he points to Maria Hill standing next to him: "And we've thought about sending her to Germany to look for clues in the remains of the old HYDRA hiding places. " Steve and Clint nod. Suddenly a very bad thought comes to my mind. If Thor and Bruce go to Asgard and Clint and Steve go to Germany, then only Tony and I are left. Fury continues and I am more than appalled and disgusted by what he says: "Then only Stark and Romanoff remain. They play a young couple and travel together to Budapest to spend their honeymoon. " Maria Hill moves the pictures of Steve and Clint to Germany and the pictures of Tony and me to Budapest. My jaws are dropping. You're not serious, are you, Fury? Or is it? Then my eyes wander to Tony, who just gives me a smile. "Is that a problem for you, Romanoff?" asks Fury, trying to hide his smile from me. I nod stormy: "Yes, why can't I work with Clint? We always do this together. " I can see in the corner of my eye how Tony Clint takes a look I can't clearly define. It seems to be a mixture of amusement, jealousy and surprise, which surprises me very much, because I thought it bothered him as much to play a couple as it bothered me. Fury skilfully ignores my evil eye: "Because I and Maria think it is good if not always the same people work together. It strengthens the team. " "But can't we strengthen the team when? There are couple therapies. Can't we do something like that with the team," Clint asks, partly hopefully, partly indignantly. "No, Barton, and now no arguing, otherwise she and Romanoff won't work together as often," was Fury's only comment. "But that's unfair," Clint and I say at the same time. Thor and Bruce start to laugh and Tony can't help but smile either. Fury shrugs his shoulders. He really doesn't seem to care. Clint and I look badly at each other and they fall silent. Then I sighed angrily: "All right, but next time I want to work with Clint again. " Tony has to smile again. I'm gonna make him pay for this. Now Tony also says something about the whole thing: "Do we have to sleep together too?" I stare open-mouthed at Tony, but he skilfully evades my gaze and waits for an answer from Fury. He shrugs his shoulders: "When the situation requires it. You must do what is necessary to find the HYDRA hideout. " He can't be serious. Or is he?

I get out of my chair and get out of the conference room. The automatic door closes behind me. I walk down the aisle and try to keep my anger in check. Why can't I do the mission with Clint? Suddenly I hear someone calling my name behind me. I know the voice all too well and stop. It's Clint who followed me. As our eyes meet, he sees my anger and takes a step back: "What's going on?" "I'd like to break all Stark's bones right now," I say angrily. Clint laughs: "Don't you think I am?" Suddenly my anger has vanished and I too am laughing. He always manages to calm me down. But when we get to Budapest, he won't be able to stop me from breaking Stark's bones. I look at him exploratively. Then I open a door next to me and pull him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony's view**  
I walk through the corridors of the Helicarrier. Romanoff and Barton just disappeared and still haven't turned up. Fury told me to look for her, as Romanoff and I were to leave for Budapest as soon as possible. At that moment I hear the voice of the black widow next to me: "Come on, Clint. " I roll my eyes. They're not serious now, are they? I press a button on the door frame that slides the door open. I already slip in and the door closes again.

I let my gaze wander through the room. My eyes are on Barton and Rogers. Romanoff is on the table. On top of her lies Barton, who is completely undressed. Romanoff is also almost completely undressed. She's just wearing a black top with Barton's hands underneath. She has her legs wrapped around his back and kisses him. I will briefly observe this scenario. I'll clear my throat. When Romanoff sees me, she means to turn me: "Turn around, Stark. " I shrug my shoulders and then turn around: "I know everything anyway. " "What?" asks Barton. I laugh that he seems so shocked: "Not at Romanoff's. " Neither of them are saying anything. I quietly moan of Natasha. "Are you guys seriously just going on?" I asked a bit stunned. Natasha answers: "Yes, why not? You're leaving in a minute. " I shake my head: "No, Fury told me to look for you. "We're to take off at once, Natasha. " She puffs and it sounds like she's pushing Clint off of her. "You can turn around, Stark," she says. I'm turning around again. Both are fully clothed again and Natasha is straightening her hair. Watch her do it. When she sees this, she gives me a nasty look, which I honestly can't blame her. "Do you still need time to pack your bags, Romanoff?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. She nods. I look at her confused: "You knew we should fly to Budapest?" "No, but I always have a packed suitcase at S. H. I. E. E. L. D. in case I have to leave unexpectedly," is explained and reaches for a jacket that she has hung over a chair. Barton is also completely dressed again and Natasha says goodbye with a long kiss from Barton. I roll my eyes. Then she disappears from the room. Before I follow her, I'll give Clint a shoulder look. Clint licking her lips. I turn around and follow Natasha, who has grabbed a suitcase in the meantime.

 **Natasha's view  
** I put my suitcase in a designated niche and then close it again. Tony taps his cell phone and puts his suitcase next to him. He really doesn't know how to behave with an S. H. I. E. L. D. -Jet. I sit in the pilot's seat and fasten my seat belt. The jet isn't very spacious, but there's plenty of room for the flight. Tony drops down on the seat next to me, but doesn't turn his eyes away from the mobile phone display. I'm gonna buckle up and start the system, "I'd rather buckle up, Stark. " "No, I don't", Tony puts his phone in his pocket and gets up. I shrug my shoulders. If that's the way he wants it, it's not my problem. The jet has an autopilot that works almost like J. A. R. V. I. S. "A. L. E. X. launch the jet", I ask the Artificial Intelligence kindly. A. L. E. X. replies: "Yes, Agent Romanoff. " An indicator lights up and the jet rolls off with a loud noise. Tony stumbles backwards and bangs loudly against a metal wall. "Ouch", that's all he says. I laugh, "I warned her, Stark. " I turn around and watch him loosen from the wall and stroll back to his seat. He rubs his back with a distorted look. At this moment, the jet is taking off from the huge runway on the helicarrier. Meanwhile, Tony buckled up. "Where do I steer the jet, Agent Romanoff?" asks A. L. E. X. respectfully. I answer just as respectfully: "To Budapest, please A. L. E. X. " The word'Budapest' appears on a screen in front of me and I lean back in my seat. Tony does the same to me and asks me in thought: "Is Barton good?" I look at him questioningly. Then I understand what he means: "That's none of your business, Stark?" He shrugs his shoulders: "It just a question, but is it really so bad for you to pretend that we're together?" "Yes," I answer cool. He looks offended. I roll with my eyes and turn back to A. L. E. X. : "I take over myself, A. L. E. X. ". "As you wish, Agent Romanoff," says A. L. E. X. and a flap opens from which a joystick comes. I close my hands around it and fly the jet myself. Tony raises his voice again: "Can you fly at all?" I look at him: "Can you do better?" "Maybe," he says thoughtfully. I take my hands off the joystick and the jet tilts back a little. Tony clings to his seat and looks at me in shock: "Stop Natasha. " "With what?" I ask innocently. "Get that joystick back in your hand, Natasha. NOW ," he screams. A little shocked by the intensity of his words, I immediately take the joystick in my hands again and pull the jet up again. I have focused my gaze forward and I do not dare to look at Tony. His sudden seriousness surprised and shocked me. I've only known the arrogant, sarcastic playboy, not the serious businessman. This is a whole new side of him and I think I will get to know quite a few more sides of him during this mission. Whether I like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasha's view**   
We're getting off the jet. The flight was quiet apart from our little discussion and we didn't talk about me and Clint anymore. Now we are at the airport. A. L. E. X. had landed the jet at a private landing site at the airport.

Tony walks beside me, but has trouble keeping up: "Can you please wait a minute?" I stop and he runs into me. I turn to him and see his angry gaze. I keep running, but this time I'm not rushing so much.

We are now on our way to the hotel where we will stay for the time of our mission. It is located in the centre of Budapest and to keep up appearances we will take the bus there. I am used to that from the many missions with Steve and Clint, while Tony never takes the bus.

Tony and I are stepping into the airport concourse. It's loud and several announcements are roaring through the building. Men and women as well as children and old people rush through the airport so as not to miss their plane. But many also sleep on the benches in the waiting area. There are many shops with fast food or books and comics. I even see an Iron Man comic in a shop window. Luckily he didn't see it, otherwise his ego would be even bigger than it is now. Although I do occasionally wonder if that's even possible.

We get on an escalator that takes us down. Tony's right here. He wears sunglasses, a jacket, in the colours of his suit and black trousers, as well as a black T-shirt through which one can see his palladium heart. Unlike me, he looks conspicuous. I'm wearing shorts, a flower top and high heels. I tied my hair to a ponytail.

The escalator is very long and I use the time to look at people in front of me. One step ahead of me is a man with dark brown hair. I can't see his eyes because my back is against me. He is relatively tall and wears dark clothes. His right sleeve is pulled up a bit and his forearm is decorated with a tattoo. I take a closer look and almost fall off the escalator. Tony can just hold me tight, though. He puts me back on the escalator and bends down to my ear inconspicuously: "What's wrong?" I take a meaningful look at him and point at his arm. Tony takes a look at the arm and is shocked. He saw the H. Y. D. R. A. sign, too. So maybe Nick Fury was right, and there's an H. Y. D. R. A. stash here. Suddenly the man turns around and Tony looks away quickly. I, on the other hand, give him a friendly smile. I get a flash of inspiration and I take something out of my pocket. Then suddenly I fell to the ground. Everyone on the escalator looks at me, but nobody notices that I have attached a tracking device to the man in front of me a few seconds before I deliberately fell to the ground. Tony looks at me in shock, but then stretches out his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up. When I stand on my feet again, people turn their eyes away and the man in front of me turns around again. Tony won't let go of my hand. He's probably afraid he'll fall back down and break my neck.

When we reach the end of the escalator and step out of the airport, Tony tries to follow the H. Y. D. R. A. member, but I stop him. "What are you doing? We have to follow him," he says angrily. I shake my head: "No, we don't. " "And why not?" he asks and raises an eyebrow. I give him my mobile phone: "I have attached a tracking device to him. Look. " He takes the phone and watches the red dot. Then he looks at me in surprise and reverence: "How did you manage that again?" I grin: "I have put the tracker on him when he falls. " "You're really amazing," he says grinning and takes my hand. I also grin: "I know. Now come or we'll miss the bus. " "Bus? We're going by bus," he asks outragedly. I nod and pull him with me: "Yes, no argument. " "But. . . " I interrupt him: "None but. We'll take the bus. " He looks at me with insult and I grin.

The bus doors open and we get out. Throughout the ride Tony had complained that he would never take the bus and that it was below his level. I would have preferred to ask him exactly what level he meant, but then denied it to me and simply kept ignoring him. The bus stops right in front of our hotel and I'm already looking for the entrance, while Tony is just getting out. "Will you come on?" I ask a little annoyed. The whole monologue about his level had bored me and I wanted to do nothing more than sleep, which is actually not very typical for me. He comes grumbling to me and we go to the hotel. The walls are made of marble and there are many glass walls and high windows. I check in while Tony drops onto a sofa and stretches extensively. Then we can go to our room.

We get into an elevator made of glass. I'm glad none of us are afraid of heights, otherwise this would be more than unbearable. The elevator opens with a'ping' and we step out into the corridor. It's marble, just like the lobby, and I'm pulling out the key card. It says 123 and I continue until I see a door with the same number engraved on it. I open the door and we enter the room. When I see the bed, I freeze: "A double bed?" He sees it and gets a laughing fit: "Ha. Fury did a great job. " I'll put my suitcase on the floor and call Fury. After a short wait, he answers: "Hello Agent Romanoff. What can I do for you?" "Did you book a room with a double bed for us?" I ask annoyed. "Yes, why?" "I wonder that too. Why?" I ask annoyed. He snorts: "They should play a couple and, as they know for sure, sleep spouse in ONE bed. Besides, it doesn't bother her with Barton in one. . . " I'll choke him off fast. I'm turning to Tony. He's raising an eyebrow. I quickly turn around again: "I'm going to bed. " After I say that, I'll go to bed and put it in. Then I tuck in and try to fall asleep. Tony walks around and goes out onto the balcony. That's the last I hear. I'm falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been awake for an hour looking out the doorway window. Tony's asleep next to me. When I was asleep, he put his arm around me. So I lie there as. Wake up in Tony's arms and unable to fall asleep again. The full moon on the bed and I look at the house across from our apartment. It's actually really happening here. I've been here before, but only for one day. I don't go on a real holiday, but it's pretty close. That's just the way it is when you work as an agent for S. H. I. E. L. D. . I wonder what the others are doing right now? Bruce is probably in his lab right now working. I can even imagine this situation.

Bruce surrounded by microscopes, lasers and stacks of paper. His hair is tousled and the sweat runs down his forehead. Meanwhile, the other Avengers are probably sitting in Avengers Tower watching a movie. I also see this scenario in my mind's eye. You ordered pizza and you're sitting on the sofa with alcohol in your hands. Tony probably wouldn't like that. He hates it when we dirty his sofa. I remember how upset he got after Clint threw up in his chair.

I just remembered the others aren't even home. Where did Clint have to go again? Oh, yeah, he had to go to Germany with Steve. I wish he had switched with Tony, I would have felt much more comfortable here now and could certainly enjoy the mission, but Tony really wanted to work with me. I carefully put Tony's arm aside and climb out of bed. I'll sit on the bed for a moment and think of Clint. I miss him. Then I'll stand up and take another look at Tony. He's still asleep and won't wake up either, because I was trained to sneak up on others quietly. I'd be surprised if that's not an advantage.

I take my smartphone from the table and put it in my pocket. Then I sneak quietly and secretly to the balcony door. With one last glance at the billionaire, with whom I have to share a bed to my displeasure, I slip out the door onto the balcony.

It is cooler than in New York at this time and a strong breeze goes through my red hair. It smells of popcorn on the streets of Budapest because there is a theatre near the hotel. To be honest, I would also like to go to a theater performance. Maybe I can talk Tony into it. I'd better get Fury on my side first. Then stark can't even say no. And if he does, Fury will probably force him.

A smile scurries across my rosy lips. I unlock my phone and write a message. In the message, I ask what he thinks when Tony and I go to a theater performance. After all, this is something that real couples do and we pretend we are on our honeymoon, which fortunately is not.

Then I dial Clint's number. I saved it under "Clint <3\. " While the accustomed hoot can be heard, I look at his profile picture. That's where Clint and I are on our last mission. We were in Bali and apart from the fact that I almost died, it was really nice and it reminded me a little of a real holiday. I'd love to be with Clint right now. What time is it for him right now, actually? I am not familiar with the time zones in Europe.

After a few seconds Clint answers: "Hello? Nat?" A broad smile appears on my lips: "Clint! Nice to hear your voice. " I can't see it, but I know he's smiling right now. We know each other better than anyone else. He knows all my secrets and so do I. "So do I. Are you all right?" he asks and tries to sound happy, but I hear his concern. He must find it strange that I should call him. I only do when I'm in trouble. "Yes, everything's fine. I just longed for you," I admit. "That makes two of us," he sighs. Then he asks carefully: "H-How am I doing with Tony? Is it as bad as I suspect?" "Well. It's still working. Apart from the fact that we have to share a double bed and he complained because we took the bus, everything is okay," I announce indifferently. "Double bed?!", I hear the indignation and anger in his voice. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that! "Clint?! Don't freak out", I try to calm him down, but my attempts remain in vain. "Does Fury know?" he asks. Something threatening resonates in his voice. "Yes. He said it must be because we have to play a married couple and that's what newlyweds do,' I explain and try to sound so indifferent. I hear his angry snorting: "You and Stark? Don't make me laugh. "I'm gonna puke a little!" I roll my eyes. "Are you jealous?" I ask suspiciously. After a short time he answers: "N-No?" I raise an eyebrow: "Is that a question or an answer?" "A. . . an answer?" he says, but it sounds like another question. He doesn't seem to know what he wants.

"What are you doing?", someone asks behind me. I drive around and see him. Tony stands in the doorway with his arms crossed and looks at me amused and questioningly at the same time. I look at him angrily: "What does it look like?" "I don't know!" he says shrugging and then casually says, "Maybe you're having sex on the phone with Barton. " I throw him my typical one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you look. There's only one scornful thing coming from Clint: "You know I can hear everything you say, Stark?" Apparently it just seems to be getting too much for Tony, so he'd rather go back inside.

I roll my eyes: "I'd rather hang up now, Clint. " I take a disappointed sigh from which Assassin was: "All right. Love you, Nat!" "Me too," I give it back and hang up. Then I follow the playboy.

"It's bad manners to eavesdrop on other people's phone calls," I shout angrily. He stands in front of the mirror and drives through his hair: "Yes, I've heard of that before. " I clench my hands. He turns to me: "Chill out! I was just kidding. " "That's not funny at all, Stark. I thought they knew how to deal with women," I give back. He looks nervous: "Um. . . you're right too, but with them. . . it's something else, Romanoff. " "What do you mean, Stark. Don't I count for her as a woman?" I ask. My voice trembles threateningly. He shakes his head quickly: "Of course! If not you who then?" I'm surprised he says that, and I'm tilting my head. "Then what's the problem?" I keep asking. Stark looks down and then says: "I-I'm going to take a shower. You want to come?" I squint my eyes into little slits: "No!" He disappears. I hate it when someone doesn't finish answering my questions.

**Author's Note:**

> That was one of the first storys I ever wrote. When the time comes, I'll revise the whole story. 
> 
> PS: Please comment!


End file.
